Schreave Boarding School
by RaJang
Summary: This is a modernized version of The Selection. Starts of with Aspen/America but ends with Maxon/America. I think the title explains it pretty well but if it didnt, this is a story about how America is being sent of to boarding school. First Fanfic please read and review and tell me if i should continue or not. Mild Language xoxo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic and I decided to do a selection one since the elite is coming out in a few days and there aren't that many of them out there. Kota and Kenna will not be in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Selection. Kiera Cass does and I envy her for that.**

"Stop! I'm going to get back at you!" I screamed while my boyfriend Aspen tickled me to no end. He's my boyfriend of two years now and I am completely in love with him. He's like the best friend that I never had, but better because I can kiss him. Summer is just ending and school starts soon. Which means I will have to leave Aspen. I had been given a full ride scholarship to go to school in the Capital and I'm leaving Carolina in 5 days. The school is supposedly the best school in the entire country and I am so blessed to be able to go considering my family is quite poor. The scholarship that I got is a music scholarship. I'm going to miss my family so much, especially Aspen, May, and Gerad.

**PAGE BREAK**

I'm meeting Aspen in an hour up in the old tree house which is way to small but we both love it so much. As I'm getting ready I hear a groan next-door.

"UGH! I DON'T WANT TO PAINT! I WANNA PLAY BALL!" screams a frustrated Gerad at the empty canvas.

You see, my family has a tradition where everyone in the family has to take up a skill that has to do with art. Mine is music but poor Gerad, he hasn't even figured out what he wants to do. All he ever wants to do is play ball.

"Well Gerad, I know that you don't like to but it's a family tradition that's been going on for years and you wouldn't want to be the one to break it would you?"

"I guess not…"

"You can always try something else, like sculpting. That would be fun."

"Yeah, sure. I ca-" Gerad was interrupted by a knock on the door.

I went over to the door and Aspen walked in looking as lovely as ever. I say a quick goodbye to Gerad then hurried of to finish getting ready for our date. When I'm finished I am wearing a green tunic top with khaki shorts. I also put on a very little amount of makeup since I don't own very much. I say goodbye to my parents and head out with Aspen to our spot, the tree house. In the tree house Aspen and I have a long make out session but stopping before we did something we were going to regret. The school I'm going to states that you have to be a virgin to be able to attend the school because it has to do with purity and some other shit that I don't really care about. Aspen and I talk for a bit until he mentions that I am leaving in 2 days.

"I know that I'm leaving but I want us to still keep in touch although I know that the long distance thing is really hard"

He looks down and looks up but his eyes are filled with sadness and a hint of guilt.

"I think we should break up, I want you to know that I love you and that is why I am leaving you, so you can focus on your studies while being at the best school in the country"

I burst out crying and he just leaves me sitting in the tree house bawling my eyes out. I can't believe what just happened. I am too shocked to even say anything to try and get him back.

After a good 30 minutes I slowly walk back home with tear stained cheeks and start crying once again when I'm in my room. I guess leaving is a good way to get over a break up, so I re-book my flights to tonight and get ready to leave.

**PAGE BREAK**

I have just landed in the Capital and am headed to Shreave Boarding School. The school is huge and I have a feeling that I'm going to have a great time here. I head over to the front desk and ask the lady for my timetable, room number, and room key. I am in room 52 and when I walk in I see that I have a roommate. She introduces herself as Marlee. We have so much in common and I think that we are going to become best friends.

Since it's still quite hot out, we decided that we are going to go to pool and see if there are any hot guys at this school. I put on a blue bikini while she puts on a yellow bikini. We get to the pool and it's already really crowded, I guess other people had the same idea as us. I see a lot of guys there but only one guy seems to stick out to me. I glance over to him a lot and every time I look over, he's looking back at me. I decide to go over and see what his deal is. He's in orange swim trunks and is wearing white ray bans. I decided to be the first one to start the conversation.

"Hi, I'm America."

After a long pause he finally says…

"Hi, my name is Maxon."

**AN: What do you guys think? Was it long enough? It was about 900 words. Please review and follow if you would like me to continue the story.**

**Thanks,**

**RaJang xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, 2 reviews! YAY! I am continuing this fanfic and I'm going to try to update every other day or maybe everyday. It depends on my homework load. I decided that I'm going to switch between perspectives. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass owns The Selection, not me. I own the plot.**

**Maxon's POV**

I am sitting along side the pool when a gorgeous girl with fiery red hair wearing a blue bikini walks in with a friend, I'm assuming. I can't seem to keep my eyes off of her as she tans a couple of chairs down from me. She looks over at me every so often and I think that she thinks I'm pretty good looking too cuz, look at me. Who wouldn't? I'm Maxon Shreave and smokin hot. She comes up to talk to me and I quickly decide that I should take on a mysterious façade.

"Hi, I'm America"

I sit up and wait a while before responding and telling her my name.

"Hi, my name is Maxon"

"What grade are you in?"

"Grade 11, Junior."

"Same! I guess I'll be seeing you a lot then. Ok then, well see ya."

I chuckle at her cheerfulness. I say bye and wink at her before lying back down.

**America's POV**

Oh my god, I can't believe I acted like one of those preppy schoolgirls in front of him, all cheery and stuff. When I was talking to him, I couldn't help but notice the muscles in his arm rippling every time he moved. He's a pretty cool guy if I do say so myself. Marlee saw me talking to Maxon and she's asking me so many questions about him that I kind of just tune out and fall asleep.

I wake up an hour later to Marlee shaking me to wake up saying that we should head in soon since it's around 6 PM. We walk back to our room and take turns showering. After we're done showering we decided to head over to the lounge that's in our dorm. There is a huge TV and people are playing Wii. There is a big couch in front of in and I see Maxon sitting there with some of his friends. Marlee and I decide on playing some foosball over in the corner of the room.

We continue playing up until the ball flies out and roll away over to where Maxon is sitting. He picks it up and sees Marlee and I there and smiles a very sexy smile. Maxon walks over and hands it over to me and makes conversation.

"Hey America." and half smiles at me.

"Hi Maxon, thanks for picking up the ball. By the way this is my friend and roommate Marlee."

"Hi Marlee, I didn't know that you lived in the same building as me! Do you and your friend want to come out to the pizza parlour down the street with my friends and I?"

"Yeah sure! That would be great!" and give him a quick smile.

Marlee and I quickly finish our game and follow him over to his friends. There are 3 guys and 2 girls. He introduces us to Elijah, his roommate, but he told us to just call him Eli. Eli is a tall brunette with hazel eyes. He seems really nice. The two other guys are Jake and Nathan but everyone just calls him Nate. Nate and Jake are both shorter than Maxon but Eli is only a couple of inches taller. The two girls are introduced as Kriss and Celeste. By the look of what they are wearing Celeste seems to be a slut.

At dinner, I find out that Maxon, Eli, Jake, and Nate are all on the football team and Celeste and Kriss are going to try out for the cheer team next Monday. Kriss and Celeste are roommates and it turns out that their room is just across from ours, room 42. The boys are down the hall in rooms 59 and 60. We get to know everyone a little bit more and find out that Eli is a really great poet, Maxon is the quarterback for the team, Nate is the crazy and flirtatious one, and Jake is the mature one who also knows how to have a great time. Celeste turns out to be a bitch not like I hadn't guessed that already. Kriss is super nice and I feel bad for her having to room with Celeste.

After dinner we decide to head over to one of the boys room to chill before curfew. Curfew is at 11 here and its already 10. Kriss and Nate talk a lot and I think that the might like each other. I also notice that Celeste has been all over Maxon during dinner and I don't know what to think of it. Should I be jealous or still mourning over the fact that Aspen and I broke up a couple days ago?

When we were all about to leave and go back to our own rooms, Maxon pulled me aside.

"America" he said in a hushed whisper.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Ya, of course!" I said without skipping a beat.

"K, bye goodnight and sweet dreams" and Maxon kissed me on the cheek.

I walked back to my room with a huge smile plastered onto my face. I AM GOING ON A DATE WITH MAXON! I can't believe it. Once I got back into my room, I told Marlee all about how he asked me to go on a date with him and we both starting jumping up and down squealing like little girls on Christmas morning.

When I finally started to drift of to sleep all I could think of is the date Maxon and I are going to go on. It is going to be amazing.

**Maxon's POV**

I can't believe I just asked America out on a date. I'm so glad she agreed because I really don't want Celeste all over me and if I have a girlfriend she's not going to be so clingy and shit all the time. I can't wait for our date. I wonder where I'm going to take her…

**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wrote it quickly because I wanted to get out the next chapter as fast as I could. Aren't you guys excited to see what Maxon and America have in store for them on there date? I sure am.**

**Read and review,**

**RaJang xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG 330 views, 12 follows, and 2 favourites! Thanks guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had volleyball regionals on the weekend and a lot of late night practices preparing for provincials next weekend. I also had a math, French, and science test this week and on top of that I had an assessment test to see if I could get into bio next year. I hope you guys enjoy! And without further a due, the chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Kiera Cass owns The Selection not me. :(**

**Maxon's POV**

So school has officially started and even though my dad is the principal of the school, I don't have any perks! The only good thing that has happened this week is spending time with America. I've been talking to Marlee and Kris and they gave me America's number and what she likes. I have decided on texting her right after school ends telling her to meet me in the park across from the dorms at 6 PM and we would take a walk around the botanical garden in the park and sit down for a picnic and watch the sunset. I wanted to make is special and romantic at the same time for our first day because I know that there is something special about this girl. After our picnic, I think I'm going to ask her to go to the winter formal with me.

**America's POV **

So the past week has gone by so quickly. I got here on Thursday and its Monday already and school has officially started. Marlee, Kriss and I have been hanging out with the guys a lot either in one of the girls' room or the guys'. I don't even know where celeste has been but she's probably of sleeping with some guy. No one cares about what she does because her family's rich and donates thousands of dollars to the school every year apart from tuition. We have cheer tryouts on Wednesday and I am so nervous. Celeste is trying out too and they are probably going to take her because she is rich. They only have 8 spots open, which means there is only a slim chance of me getting in.

During the weekend I found out that Maxon is the son of the principal but I'm not quite sure what to think of that. I'm not even sure if we are even going on our date because it's been 4 days since he asked me out.

After school I get a text from Maxon telling me to meet him in the park across from our dorm at 6 tonight. I am nervous and excited. When I get back to my room, I don't have any homework so I just wait for Marlee to come back from her date with Eli. Marlee and Eli started going out on Sunday and they are so cute together! Kris is also dating somebody, Nate! I feel kind of bad for Jake because he doesn't have anybody to hangout with when we are all out but apparently he has a girlfriend that no one knows the name of. As I'm waiting for Marlee to come back Kris comes into my room. She starts dressing me up for my date with Maxon. After a lot of fighting on what I'm going to wear, I end up wearing a strapless casual dress from H&M, a white baggy cardigan, gladiator sandals, a bird necklace, and my hair is down. I leave for my date and Marlee isn't even back yet. Damn that girl! She said she would be back by 5 and its already 5:45.

When I get to the park, Maxon is already there waiting for me. He is wearing skinny jeans, a t-shirt, his varsity jacket, a snapback hat, and keds. He leads me around to the botanical garden and we just talk casually. After our walk he brings me over to a hill that faces the sunset and lays down a blanket for our picnic. We sat together with my head in his lap and him playing with my hair. We didn't talk but it was a comfortable silence. Maxon had packed us sandwiches and strawberry tarts that he made for dinner. I don't think I have ever had anything more delicious than a strawberry tart that Maxon makes. After dinner we walk hand in hand back to the dorms and chill in his room before walking me back to mine. When we get back to my room, we stop outside of the door.

"So, America would you like to be my girlfriend?" Maxon asks hesitantly with a hopeful smile.

"I would love too." I say while smiling.

"So, now that you are indeed my girlfriend, would you like to go to the winter formal with me?"

"Yeah sure, of course. I'm sure Marlee and Kris would have dragged me there anyways" I start to lean forward and Maxon see's what I'm doing so he leans forward and we start to have a very heated make out session. I nibble on his lower lip and he groans making me pull him closer to me. My hands are tangled in his hair and his hands and placed firmly against my waist. He traces his tongue against my lip asking for entrance that I allow right away. We are both fighting for dominance but after a while he finally wins and we are both exploring each other's mouth when Maxon decides to back me up against the wall and start to kiss my neck. I naturally wrap my legs around his waist and grind against his hips. He moans causing me to moan too.

The door suddenly opens and both of us fall on top of Marlee who had just opened the door. I feel so embarrassed that I start to giggle while Maxon just chuckles at my reaction. Maxon helps Marlee and I up from the ground and then kisses me on the cheek and walks back to his room. When Marlee and I get back into the room, Marlee tells me to tell her everything and I just spill everything. She and I both are surprised that she didn't even have to beg for answers.

When I'm getting ready to go to bed I get a text from Maxon.

**Maxon: Bold **_America: Italics_

**Hey beautiful…I had a great time this evening**

_I did too! When are we going to do that again ;)_

**Meet me early for breakfast tomorrow and we can go to IHOP for pancakes**

_Sounds great to me! Love you 3_

**Love you more…sweet dreams…ill be dreaming about you 3**

_Haha night Maxon_

**Night America**

I fall asleep that night thinking about what had happened on our date. I can't wait to see him tomorrow and go on our breakfast date. I think I'm falling for him fast.

**AN: omg guys I went to go buy The Elite the other day with my friends and they didn't have it in stock! I'm so sad! :( So I ended up ordering it online and its not going to get here till May 14****th**** UGH I can't wait to read it! Have any of you guys read it yet? Tell me if it's good :) **

**Read and review,**

**RaJang xoxo**


End file.
